


Addicted

by DarlingDem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A/U, Actor Bill Cipher, Addict Bill Cipher, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Physician Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDem/pseuds/DarlingDem
Summary: Bill Cipher wanted more than anything to be an actor; the fame, the fortune, the dream.  Even more than that he wanted, no needed, the love and adoration of a single brown eyed boy who wore the heavens on his skin by birthright. Dipper Pines apparently did not feel the same way and when he left Bill behind he took a part of his soul. The gaping hole left Bill searching for something to fill the void and end the pain, but it was never enough. The ghosts of his past refuse to let him move on and who is he to deny caving to his weaknesses when it makes him feel so good, if only temporarily.





	1. You and Me Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bombingking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombingking/gifts).



> This was a one shot request from Featheredkit for a physician Dipper and Drug addict Bill. (I hope it lives up to your expectations. The more I write the less it sticks to the original plot line). 
> 
> I am going to be honest it's not very realistic, mostly because I have never had a close relationship to anyone addicted to drugs and because I have a dramatic flair which tends to make my writing,and my plots, over the top. What I can promise is angst, a variety of emotions, and probably a happy ending because after I abuse these boys I feel like they need some joy.
> 
> Also if you haven't read it, take a look at FeatheredKit's fic: Love Is Stupid. Get your tissues, it's so good it hurts.

The natural light filtering through the large window of the attic room had transitioned from a bright sunny yellow to a dusky blue that threw dark shadows as it bounced off objects and retreated into the night. It was a wonder the brunette boy was able to read the words that he mumbled aloud as he studied from numerous text and note books that scattered the desk he sat hunched over. Dipper hadn’t realized that noon had given way to the evening until he glanced at his cell phone when it rang.

 

“Hello?” he asked as he answered the call, not recognizing the number.

 

“Dipper?” Questioned a familiar voice that was unusually high pitched and laced with panic.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Said the brunette sitting up straight and wincing at the twinge in his spine as it assumed its correct alignment after having been curled forward for far too long a period of time. “Is everything ok Mrs. Cipher?”

 

“It’s Bill.”

 

At the woman’s words Dipper felt his heart drop; heavy with dread. “Is he hurt?” He managed to ask calmly.

 

“No...No, nothing like that.” Came the woman’s reassurance. “But he’s in jail.”

 

Not the best case scenario, but he could live with it. “What happened?” asked Dipper, relief flooding his chest with a pins and needles sensation. He was sure it had something to do with the woman’s current boyfriend, Thomas.

 

“He was just being a good boy.” Eloise started crying over the line. “Tommy came home drunk and we ended up getting into a fight. He hit me. It wasn’t really a big deal but Bill got involved. You know how protective my baby gets over me.” the woman became more frantic the longer she spoke. “The cops were called, an ambulance came. Dipper...Dipper...I tried to tell the cops that Bill was just being a good boy, protecting his mama, but they wouldn’t listen. They took my boy away again and locked him behind bars like some criminal. I was going to bail him out...I thought we had money left from his last job...but Tommy, he had access to the bank account, you know, for bills but he must have spent it all on betting and booze. I can’t even bail my baby out of jail, and after he was just trying to help me. I’m a horrible mother.” She was full out sobbing now.

 

“You’re not.” She kind of was, but still, the woman’s love for her son was real and Dipper couldn’t fault her for that. “I’ll take care of this, ok? How much do I need for the bail?”

 

“F-five hundred.” the woman stuttered out.

 

Dipper sighed, running a hand through his chocolate curls. He could always ask to borrow money from his gruncles, and pay it off with additional hours in the shop. They weren’t rich and their income wasn’t what it used to be since the old men retired, but five hundred dollars wouldn’t break them either.  “That’s fine. I’ll post Bill’s bail.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Eloise started crying again, but it was tears of relief and gratitude. “Dipper, you are such a good boy. I am so happy my baby has you. I swear I’ll pay you back.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dipper said awkwardly, blushing at her praise. He never was good with compliments. “Are you ok?” he asked in an afterthought. “Do you have somewhere safe to stay?” It wouldn’t be the first time Bill and his mother stayed with them for a short time, usually until she found another jerk boyfriend to move in with.

 

“Don’t you worry about me. Susan invited me and Bill to stay with her, though my baby will probably want to stay with you for a few days if that’s ok.”

 

“Yeah, Bill is always welcome here. Anyway I should probably let you go so I can make my way over to help him.”

 

After hanging up with Bill’s mom Dipper made his way downstairs to ask his gruncles for money. He found them in the kitchen playing a card game. Going into the fridge Dipper poured himself some orange juice and leaned nonchalantly against the counter waiting to be acknowledged.

 

Stan eyed the kid warily, aware that he was up to something. “Spill it brat, whadda ya want? And make it quick in case you can’t tell, we’re kinda busy here.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Bill’s been arrested.”

 

“Again?” Ford said incredulously “This is what, the 4th time?”

 

“3rd” Dipper corrected “AndIkindofneed500forbail.” the words tumbled from his mouth in a rush.

 

“FIVE HUNDRED BUCKS!!!” Stanley shouted, shocked. “Do you think we are made of money? Let the kid rot in jail. Teach him a lesson.”

 

“Come on.” Dipper pleaded. “He was protecting his mom.”

 

“Well maybe Eloise should stop picking such shitty boyfriends” Stan spat out.

 

“Don’t be like that” Ford told Stan “We know you’re just bitter because the woman turned your advances down.”

“Damn right I am. I would've treated her good too.” Stan grumbled while he collected the cards and shuffled the deck. “Whatever. You know where the safe is kid, go help yourself.” He my act like a hard headed jerk to Bill, but he actually liked the kid and would never refuse to help him.

If it wasn’t for the blond Stan was convinced Dipper would still be depressed and a husk of a person. Maybe even dead. The kid was already teased and slipping into a downward spiral when his parents died when the twins were only ten. Living with him and Ford in Hidden Hills, California didn’t help the boy either. He just didn’t fit in with the Hollywood suburbia society and his classmates didn’t let him forget it. Dipper had lost interest in his hobbies and the high GPA he had coveted no longer mattered to him. The older Pines twins decided to retire from special effects and props to move to the countryside in hopes that a low-key and less haughty atmosphere would help with Dipper’s depression.

 

At first the move seemed to do little to improve his mood, but then when he started school and met Bill everything changed. The blond had been the only one to get through to Dipper, something not even his twin could do permanently. Dipper went from being emotionless, to angry at everything and then only angry with Bill (who teased him constantly but in a friendly sort of way), and then somehow the anger with Bill turned to tears, friendship, and eventually more. Bill helped Dipper to find laughter and joy. The brunette once more had friends, hobbies, and good grades. Because Bill had helped their family Stan helped Bill find a decent agent when he found out the kid wanted to be an actor. As far as Stan was concerned Bill saved Dipper and that was worth more to him than money. And he loved money.

 

“Just so you know.” Stan called after Dipper “You’re working extra hours at the shack until you leave for college.”

 

“Already expected that.” Dipper’s voice came from the hall, already on his way to collect the funds.

 

* * *

 

Dipper didn’t say anything to Bill as they walked out of the precinct and towards the beat up Cadillac that he and sister shared. The thing was rusty and, when running, emitted a constant noxious smoke from its tailpipe, which was certainly not good for the environment, but was it was as solid as a tank and reliable as one too. Bill rattled on the entire way.

 

“Are you mad at me? I don’t care if you are. You have the right to be, I know I cause a lot of trouble for you.” Bill sighed. “Scream at me, cry, curse...just please...talk to me luv.” Bill was surprised when reaching their destination Dipper fisted his dingy tee shirt and pushed him up against the cold metal of the car, kissing him fiercely. It took Bill a moment to return the gesture. Even after being intimate for over a year Dipper was still shy and rarely initiated such acts. Once over the surprise of his boyfriend’s boldness, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulled him closer; slipping his tongue past the other’s lips to indulge in one of his favorite flavors. They pulled away only for the need to breathe. “And here I thought you were mad at me.” 

 

“Why would I be? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Dipper said, reaching up to trace a finger carefully down a crusted cut on Bill’s cheek bone. The angry gash was surrounded by dark red and purple bruising.

 

Bill leaned into the touch and nuzzled his face into Dipper’s hand when it opened for him. “Well for starters you looked angry when you first saw me and then you were silent until just now. What was I supposed to think?”

 

The brunette once more stood on his tippy toes and gave Bill’s lips a chaste peck. “I was angry. Angry at Thomas for hurting you like this. Your cheek is bruised and cut, and you have a busted lip...Bill when your mom called me to get you out of Jail she was so upset. She didn’t say what was wrong right away...I thought maybe something horrible happened to you.” Dipper started getting teary eyed. He was a bit of a cry baby and honestly he was surprised he held it in this long.

 

“Awe, Pine Tree.” He pulled his lover into a tight hug and the shorter boy buried his face into Bill’s chest. Rubbing circles into the boy’s bony back, he did his best to comfort his little sapling. Bill was aware that after his parents died Dipper was paranoid to lose another loved one. “Don’t cry babe. I’m ok. It’ll take more than a half witted, alcoholic, middle aged man to take me down. Besides, this is nothing. You should see the douche bag. I broke his jaw and his right hand. Now the fucker will think twice about talking shit to a lady or raising his hand to her.”

 

“I don’t care that you did it.” Dipper sniffled, handing Bill his keys, indicating that he was ready to go and that he wanted the older boy to drive. The brunette hated driving and preferred if anyone else drove, even if they were as reckless a driver as Bill. “But you have to be careful, you’re 18 now. You could get into a lot of trouble as an adult.”

 

Bill snorted as he opened the driver side door, talking as Dipper climbed over the console to the passenger seat; the door of which was missing a handle and unopenable from the outside. “Blubbs and his butt buddy Durland aren’t going to press charges. They know Thomas is nothing but a low life, woman beating, shit eater. And Thomas ain’t going to do shit because in reality he’s a pussy who is scared of his own shadow. He does drugs to forget how pathetic he is and only gets brave when he’s lit and and has to beat on people weaker than him to feel like a tough guy.” He followed behind Dipper and copied the action of buckling himself in. He only did so because his doe eyed boyfriend insisted on it and it made him Happy. Bill would do anything to please his sweet little Pinetree.  

 

“Still,” Dipper said as Bill turned the engine on, talking slightly louder to be heard over the loud rumbling of the engine as the car started moving. “You don’t want to be stuck in a jail cell, missing the audition for a role that possibly makes you.” He reached across the console and squeezed Bill’s thigh.

 

The blond wanted to be an actor and while he had small roles in tv episodes and commercials, as well as modeling gigs, he had yet to be recognized or make a name for himself. Taking his attention off the road for a second he looked over at his boyfriend’s face complete with a crooked supporting smile and big, bright, brown eyes; perfection. “You’re right.” He looked back at the road and instead took a hand off the wheel to grasp Dipper’s hand in his own. “Next time I’ll think before I act. I’ll call the pigs, and get my mom to safety, instead of beating her next boyfriend’s face in.”

 

“What makes you think her next boyfriend will need his face beat in. Maybe he will be a nice guy.”

 

Bill made a face. “When has she ever picked a nice guy? First she picks my, supposedly hot, Egyptian exchange student of a sperm donor (father) who is nice enough to her, but leaves as soon as he finds out she’s pregnant. Then she picks Robert who is also nice to her but is a drug dealer and ends up getting caught and is locked up. Still the faithful woman they don’t break up until he suddenly turns gay while in jail and leaves her for his cellmate. Then it was Michael who had money but was emotionally abusive and forced her to have sex with his friends and then it was...Well you know how it goes. They get worse not better.” Bill sighed. “I just need make it big and make money. Then I can take care of her. I’ll buy her a house and a car, give her nice things and be good to her. She won’t have to keep going after these dumb men because I’ll provide for her and be the only man she needs.”

 

“We-ell, you might not be able to give her everything…” Dipper said teasingly.

 

“What, sex? If she wants sex, I’ll buy her a fucking harem. She can get what she needs and then send them packing.”

 

Dipper laughed. “Mmm, and I’d bet you would really do it to.”

 

“Course I would. If I say I’ll do something then I’ll do it. I’ll make it happen. I told myself when I met you that I was going to make you fall head over heels in love with me, even though you hated me, and I did. I said I was going to graduate high school even though I have bad grades and half the teachers told me I wouldn’t and we graduate in two weeks. I said I’m going to be a famous fucking actor and I just got a call back from that last audition I did.”

 

The brunette’s felt his heart skip a beat in excitement for his boyfriend. “For that horror movie with that big time Hollywood producer.” Dipper was never very good with names, even though Bill had told him a dozen times.

 

“Yup, and for the lead male character too.  I have to go back next weekend to read more lines, and I’m up against some well known actors too, but if I get it this could put me on the map.”

 

The car swerved momentarily  into the other side of the desolate road when Dipper stretched the seat-belt out to lean over the consult to hug the blond. “Bill, I am so happy for you!”

 

The slightly older boy laughed as he got the car under control. “Let’s not celebrate yet. Even if I get the part the movie could be a big flop that ruins my career even before it even starts. The plot sounds stupid as shit but you never know with horror movies how they will be received. If I get the part I’d be playing a psychotic high school dork-Chase- obsessed with the head cheerleader-Aubrey-played by none other than child actress Pacifica Northwest trying to make a comeback with a darkfilm.  A bunch of popular students get locked in the school after hours and start getting killed off one by one. Of course the entire time it’s being made to look like it’s my character out for revenge but at the end it ends up being another entitled, jealous, cheerleader-Elena- killing everyone who has ever broke her heart or gotten in her way. Elena is trying to frame Chase and make herself look like the only survivor after a mass murder suicide. In the end the only person Chase kills is Elena and the dork gets the girl-Aubrey. Then of course they leave you with a hint that maybe it really was Chase the entire time. Like I said, stupid.”

 

“I could see our classmates liking it. What I can’t see is someone as hot as you playing a dork-like me.”

 

“That’s Hollywood for you. And shut up, you're gorgeous. Also…” His words trailed off as he looked at Dipper from his peripheral.”

 

“Yes?” Dipper questioned.

 

“The script, plot and other details I just told you are top secret. If you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you.”

 

Dipper just laughed. “I’ve changed my mind. You are a dork.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the house the boys were in Dipper’s room and sitting on his bed. When they had walked into the home Stan had handed the brunette a letter addressed from Pennsylvania Perelman School of Medicine. He knew he had already been accepted to the university as well as Geffen school of Medicine at UCLA, however he was waiting to hear back from both of them regarding scholarships. It would be hard for his great uncles to send both Mabel and him to college at the same time, they were getting older after all and money wasn’t coming in like it used to when they were still working in hollywood. Dipper stared at the envelope in his hands as he chewed his lower lip nervously.

 

“Just open it already.” Bill encouraged him. “Before I do it for you.”

 

“Ok, ok.” Carefully Dipper edged his finger under the glued enclosure. The crinkling and tearing the envelope sounded so loud in the other wise quiet room. Slowly he took the letterhead and unfolded it. Bill was silent while his small boyfriend’s eyes skimmed over the paper as he read it. Finally those large brown eyes looked up. “Penn is offering me a full scholarship.” He said quietly.

 

“That’s awesome!” Bill exclaimed hugging Dipper and pulling him onto his chest as he laid his own back down on the bed. He kissed Dipper full on the lips, but the brunette wasn’t kissing him back the way he expected. “I know Penn was your second choice but this is good news, right?”

 

“Well yeah, but what if I don’t get a full ride to UCLA?”

 

“Then...you go to Penn, which is also one of the best Medical schools in the country.” Bill said, running his fingers through chocolate curls, unsure of why Dipper was upset.

 

“But what if you get the role for the movie? We will be on separate sides of the country.”

 

“Then I then turn down the role. No big deal. Philly has a decent theater district and NewYork is only two hours from there. A lot of Hollywood actors start out doing plays. I’m sure I’ll still get jobs for commercials and modeling, and in between I’ll work as a waiter or something while you go to school.” Dipper was starting to get teary eyed. Bill leaned up to press his lips against the other’s own and he gently curled his fingers into the brown hair. “Hey, it’s going to be ok.” He assured his lover when their lips detached with a wet sound. “Me and you against the world always. Alright?”

 

Dipper nodded. “Ok.” He sniffled, the fingers on one hand idly playing with the fabric of Bill’s thin shirt. He closed his eyes when Bill pulled him in for another kiss. Letting the letter drop to the floor he lowered himself flat against his lover’s chest.

 

Rolling over, Bill flipped their positions. “Your so beautiful” he told Dipper as he sat up, straddling the slender boy’s legs. He smiled when the brunette blushed. It was so cute how flustered Bill’s words still made him. They had been each other’s first kiss, first sex, and first love.  As far as Bill was concerned he wanted Dipper to be his only as well.

 

Grabbing the hem of Dipper’s shirt the brunette rolled his abs just enough to get his back off the bed for the shirt to come off. Bill admired the pale torso with his eyes and hands before he swayed forward to kiss Dipper’s lips again. Pale fingers traveled from Bill’s shoulders and down to the small of his back and then finding their way under the fabric to repeat the cycle backwards over bare skin. The blond loved how Dipper’s light touches to his back were almost ticklish. He moved his kisses to his Pinetree’s neck so that his breath wasn’t hitching into the other’s mouth.

 

“Bill.” Dipper moaned out quietly when said person left a wet trail of kisses down his chest and to one of his nipples.

 

Bill gently pinched the pink mound in his teeth and flicked the nub with his tongue, while one hand snuck between them to pinch and roll the other nipple between his fingers. He knew it had the desired effect when the boy underneath him cried out and jerked his hips up into his. Mimicking the action the blond undulated his hips, rolling his pelvis, while he continued to toy with the sensitive nipples for a few more minutes until the friction become too much and yet not enough. Tearing himself from Dipper, Bill sat up once more and quickly took his own shirt off.

 

“Hurry.” Dipper urged, his body squirming with need for the other to touch him, as he watched Bill remove his own pants with lust blown eyes.

 

“So impatient.” The blond smirked at Dipper, fumbling with his belt buckle for a moment before he finally got it. Lowering his pants and underwear his cock sprang free, leaning back on his butt he pulled the pants of the rest of the way off to reclaim his spot over Dipper. He claimed the other’s lips once more. “I thought you liked it slow and gentle.”

 

“I do.” Dipper said breathlessly as Bill moved away to remove his bottoms. “But...I dunno...tonight I just need you...now.” The last word came out as a high pitched hiccup as Bill chose that moment to tug his pants off and lick a stripe up his hard dick.

 

“Can I suck you off for a bit?” Bill asked, swirling his tongue around the head of Dipper’s swollen cock.

 

“Y-yeah.” His hips jerked instinctively “But don’t let me cum.” he said with a blush. “I want to cum when you are inside me.” they had been sexually intimate for a year but talking about it and giving instructions made him embarrassed. He bit his lip to keep from crying out to loudly when Bill took him into his hot, wet mouth. He was aware that his grunkles knew he and Bill had sex but he didn’t want them, or Mabel, to hear it.  

 

Bill bobbed his head up and down, using his hand to reach where his mouth couldn’t. He kept sucking and pumping until his own hand was coated in saliva and Dipper was bucking his hips hard while whimpering soundly. Switching hands he inserted a drool coated finger slowly into the twitching core. Knowing Dipper’s sounds and body he knew when it was ok to add a second. Once he was used to that he started the stretching process, pressing against the bundle of nerves every so often to make the brunette moan uncontrollably.  He had done this enough times to know when the slender boy was close to coming undone. With some amount of disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to drink him Bill pulled away with an audible pop and removed his fingers.

 

With Bill no longer in or on him Dipper fought the urge to keep rocking his hips as he leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer to find the bottle of lube. Sitting up slightly he squirted some lube into his hand and then tossed the bottle to the side in favor of coating Bill’s throbbing cock with the liquid. The blond let out a moan of his own when his neglected dick finally received some attention. “Nn-feels so good.” He said as Dipper jerked him off.

 

“It will feel even better when you are inside me.” letting go of Bill’s cock he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him. Laying back he pulled the blond on top of him.

 

The slightly older teen wasted no time in reaching between them to line himself up with Dipper’s inviting hole. Pushing his hips the tip of his dick was enveloped in heat. He wanted more, but he knew to patient as to not hurt Dipper. More than his own pleasure he wanted his lover to feel good. We waited until the thighs around him relaxed before pushing in further. With a sigh of pleasure he soon bottomed out.

 

“You can move.” Dipper told him after he adjusted to being filled.

 

Obliging the blond started to move his hips. His pace was slow at first, finding the best angle to stimulate his lover’s prostate. A cute kitten like mewl told Bill when he found it. Gradually he picked up his pace and they both released noises of pleasure between kisses. He made sure his movements also grazed his abs along Dipper’s erection so that their pleasure matched. By this point he could almost always make them cum at the same time.  

 

“B-Bill. Ahhha. Bill.” Dipper moaned out his lover’s name like a mantra as the heat coiled over in his pelvic. Arching his back, his chest hitting Bill’s hard, he came.

 

Not thirty seconds later Bill emptied himself into Dipper with the words “I love you.” rolling off his tongue in a strangled garble. Spent he collapsed heavily onto the boy underneath him.

 

Coming down from his high first, Dipper chuckled as he wiped Bill’s sweaty bangs from his forehead.  “I love you too.”


	2. Tears of a Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and goodbyes. All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it packs a punch.

No sooner had the blue graduation caps of the Gravity Falls High School seniors speckle the air like sprinkles on the frosting of cupcake when Mabel hugged her twin with the fiercest of hugs. “We did it Dipper!” She had to yell to be heard over the celebration of other students and the crowd of family there to watch the ceremony. “Mom and dad would be so proud of us. High school done; me on my way to becoming a costume designer and you a doctor.”

 

“Yeah.” Dipper said, all of it feeling kind of surreal. 

 

Mabel’s eyes looked above Dipper’s head and a knowing smirk formed on her lips. “Hey Bill.”

 

Dipper turned around just as Bill greeted his sister. “Hey Shooting Star.” He snaked an around around Dipper’s waist and pulled the smaller boy close for a quick kiss on the mouth. “Hello babe.”

 

“H-Hi Bill.” Dipper stammered out with a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Care if I steal my boyfriend away for a moment Star?” He asked, his hand trailing down Dipper’s arm with a goal of lacing their fingers together.

 

“Sure, I’ll stall the guncles. We were just going to go out for celebration pancakes at Susan’s. You are welcome to come.” Mabel said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, still overly excited about just having graduated.

 

“Sounds good, we will see you in a few.” Bill waved goodbye and pulled Dipper away from the lingering group of people.

 

“What’s up?” Dipper asked as they came up to a set of stairs on the side entrance of the school.

 

“I got the part!” Bill said excitedly

 

Dipper just stared at Bill stupidly for a moment. “That’s good.” he finally responded with a sad smile, slipping his hand out of the blond’s only to cross them over his chest.

 

“I-I thought you would be excited. What gives.” A grey shadow passed over them when pregnant clouds, full and heavy with water, blocked out the sun’s rays. Suddenly It looked like it might rain.

 

The brunette looked at the ground. “I didn’t get a full ride to UCLA. I accepted Penn’s offer.”

 

“Oh.” Bill was quiet for a moment, but his expression brightened. “Well that’s fine. I’ll call my agent and decline the role. “So I guess we should start looking online for apartments in Philadelphia. A job too, for me. If I could get some interviews set up before we move that would be good.”

 

“No.” Dipper said, shaking his head. “You're not coming with me. I’m...I’m breaking up with you. We had a good run and I really loved you, but... I think it’s time to move on. ”

 

“What?” Bill felt a numbness spread from the left of his chest, radiating down his arms, and into his fingertips. Dipper couldn’t be serious, could he? “If this is about the movie, don’t worry about it. Their will be other opportunities.” He went to reach for Dipper, to pull him in for a hug, but the smaller boy stepped back out of reach.

 

“No, there won’t. Not for us. I am going my way and you are going yours. Look,” Dipper was starting to cry. He couldn’t help it. “I tried being nice, but the truth is I just don’t want to be with you anymore. What we had….we were just kids and we spent all of our time together. We don’t know anything of the world.  I need to try life on my own... Without you.”

 

“But it was going to be you and me against the world. Isn’t that what we always said?” Tears of his own were beginning to fall. This couldn't be real. The love of his life, his own personal star, his soulmate, Dipper, he wouldn't do this to him. He wouldn't leave him alone in the empty void of existence.

 

“Yes, but don’t you see how childish that is? Just like your goals. Do you really think your going to be an actor? I am going to college to be a doctor. I” Dipper’s splayed hands rested on his own chest. “Am going to make something of myself. But you…” Dipper took another step backwards, away from Bill. “You will be a B-grade actor who eventually quits to end up being a waiter or bartender that everyone recognizes as someone who looks similar to some washed up actor whose name they can’t remember.”

 

The look on Bill’s face was that of utter betrayal and yet still he was loyal. Kick a dog when he is down and he will still lick his masters boots. “Then I’ll quit. I won’t be an actor. I’ll work, or I’ll go to college too if supporting you through school isn’t enough. Just...just tell me what to do so that you won’t leave. Please.” his voice broke on the last word just as the sky did. Fat rain drops started to hit the ground, washing away their tears as if they didn’t exist at all and had no place here.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dipper said as he turned and ran away.

 

Bill went to go after Dipper but, as if to add insult to injury, he slipped in a puddle of mud that had only moments ago been a patch of dirt. Accepting defeat and covered in wet earth he watched Dipper disappear out of view. Alone, he pulled his knees to his chest and just cried. The rain his only comfort as it pelted his back with cold, wet, touches.

 

“Where is Bill?” Mabel asked when Dipper, soaking wet, climbed into the back of their guncles car and slammed the door behind him.

 

“He’s not coming. We broke up.” Dipper said, instantly making the older men turn around in their seats to look at him.

 

“Do I need to kick his ass?” Stan said. “Thinks it’s OK to drop you since he’s assuming he’s gonna be a big time actor now?” His agent friend had already told him about the Bill’s offer.

 

“Oh my gosh. Dipper I’m so sorry.” Mabel said “What happened?”

 

“I broke up with him.” he said crying. “And I don’t want to talk about it. Ok?”

  
Knowing not to push it Stan, Ford and Mabel let Dipper alone for the time being. The car ride was quiet aside from Dipper’s sniffles as he quietly tried to control his sobbing.


	3. Sucess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a year passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another short chapter, but I am going to post two in a row because I feel bad. Plus it's 3 chapters until Bill is reintroduced and we all want Bill.

 

Success. A simple word that fills a broad spectrum. Successes could be minute or they could be large; personal or public. One success could not necessarily be easily compared to another. On the one hand Mason Pines passed his freshman year of pre-med, something, alone, many students would be proud of. Yet he didn’t just pass it he surpassed it. He had the highest grades of all the first year pre-med students and he was taking two extra class. He would be taking classes through the summer and was on track to move on Penn’s medical program a year and a half early-something almost unheard of. He had also been invited into the medical student research program that let him work in the field for his upcoming sophomore year, another honor usually only bestowed upon seniors and highly gifted juniors. While his successes were great, and many physicians and scholars had their eye on him, they were known little outside of the university or professional field.

 

On the flip side Bill Cipher, an otherwise unknown trailer trash punk, arose from the dumpster to be declared a Hollywood sensation almost overnight. The low budget slasher film he started in was a surprise hit and catapulted the teen and his co-star, the former child actress Pacifica Northwest, into the spotlight. The two even dated for a while and were adored by fans as a couple. Of course, as most relationships go in Hollywood, it didn’t last. However their sudden fame didn’t seem like it was going to anywhere soon. The young hot actor was all over screens, magazines, and people’s fantasies; he had so many offers coming in he had to turn some down. Busy, on top of the world, and on two different sides of the country one would have thought that Cipher would have forgot his past heart ache, or at least not had time to think about it. But instead it festered like an infected internal wound, slowly killing him from the inside, unbeknownst to anyone but those who knew him well.

 

Bill tried calling Dipper for a whole year. At first it was several times a day but slowly it tapered  to once a day, once a week, once a month, until finally there was a three month gap when he tried one final time. Dipper listened to every message-Bill never hung up after all. Every call had the young college student hurting and crying and yet he listened. He owed it to Bill, after all, to hear him out even if he didn’t respond to the calls. He had broke the actor’s heart, a heart that many now ached over.

 

The first many calls were attempts to win Dipper back. Bill would cry and tell Dipper how he missed him. How well he was doing, how filming was going. He would remind him that he still loved him and would always be there for Dipper should be choose to come back. At the four month mark his calls turned hateful. He cursed him, belittled him, and he called Dipper every hurtful name in the book. But the last call, that call was the worst.

 

Coming back to his dorm after the library had closed for the day, Dipper dropped his book bag by his bed and turned his phone back on. He was alone in the small apartment. His roommate was probably out at a party, like most students on a friday night after a hard week of classes. Like his sister was, he decided while listening to her ramble on about anything and everything-boyfriends, maybe girlfriends, her classes in art school... She sounded a little tipsy and Dipper frowned into the phone. She was too young to drink and it made him wish he was there to look after her. Honestly he hoped drinking and maybe smoking pot was the most she was doing. The med student did not approve of underage drinking or recreational drug use. It seemed though, even in Medical school, he was the minority. He listened to the message finish as he rustled through his fridge for dinner. leftover pizza or frozen tv dinners. There was always the never ending supply of ramen noodles in the cabinet too. He may have a full scholarship however it didn’t cover the dorms nor the meal plan. So he kept things cheap. The next caller though made him forget all about food and his hunger pains from not eating since breakfast. Sliding to the floor, with the support of the nearest wall, Dipper listed to the message.

 

**_Hey Dipper. It’s Bill_** _._ there was a lot of background noise, it sounded like he was at a party-like everyone in existence, except Dipper, apparently. ** _I’m kind of drunk right now, and high on something. I’m not really sure. Someone gave me a pill, I don’t know what the fuck it was, but I took it._** What the heck? Bill doing drugs, even alcohol? He hated that stuff; thought people who abused it were weak, pitiful people. **_I know I’ve said some hurtful shit to you and I’m sorry. I was in a bad place. I still am. I don’t even know what the fuck I’m_** saying. ** _.._** Bill was silent for a moment but Dipper knew he didn’t disconnected because he could still hear the other noise. **_I love you. I think about you all the time. I miss you. I know you don’t give a shit, but I’ve been fucking other people and I feel like I am cheating on you even though you probably don’t even think about me anymore. I pretend they are you, they don’t even care if I call them by your name. This life I’m living...without you...it doesn’t make sense. Everything hurts all the time and I feel empty...Dipper...Pinetree...Mason….Sometimes when I wake up in someone else’s arms I think it’s you...do you ever think about me-about us? Probably not. Why would you? I’m pathetic. But it’s ok, I’m ok. I’m filming my fourth movie, it’s a sci-fi thing and I think you would like it. Whatever. I just wanted to tell you I’m not going to bother you anymore. I’m going to let you live your life the way you wanted. Without me. I’m moving on..._** **_I...I had just hoped you would pick up this once. I wanted to hear your voice one last time. ...Oh well. It’s just me against the world I guess_** _._

 

“Bill.” Dipper whispered out his name like a plea when the message disconnected, though what he was pleading for he wasn't sure. The robot offered him message choices as he dragged the phone down his body to clutch it to his chest as if it were the blond himself. “I’m so sorry.” The words were an exact repeat of the same thing he said the last time he saw Bill and yet, just like before, while it still hurt he was positive he had done the right thing; made the right choice.


	4. Kitty In The Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is now 25 and at UCLA 1 year into his medical Residency for Emergency Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tambry makes an appearance. I have made some age swaps and she is younger than Dipper.

Dipper yawned as his tired eyes scanned the magazine rack off to the side of the check out aisle. A couple of the covers caught his attention. looking back at the line in front of him he placed his hand basket on the floor and made the decision to read something while he waited. It may be two something  in the morning but being that the grocery store only had a skeleton staff for the overnight shift the checkout line was still horrendous. Most the tabloids he was interested in was about the same topic; Bill Cipher and his recent split with supermodel Veronica Pyre. Inching forward, and pushing his basket of groceries with this foot every so often, he read about the amicable split. There were a lot of rumors around the breakup but most of them centered around cheating and drugs on the actors part. Close sources wouldn't disclose much about the couple but one said that Veronica really loved Bill, and would remain his friend, but that their relationship was doomed from the beginning. Bill was charismatic and a good person but he had a dark side that no would could really fix. 

  
The brunette frowned as he closed the magazine and looked once more at the cover. It was a beautiful picture of Bill, even though he looked unhappy standing next to his now ex, and he apparently hadn't been aware the photo had even been snagged. Dipper ran his fingers over the picture offering a comfort to the paper image of the person that he couldn't give in real life. In it his hair was his natural golden blond, that Dipper adored, but that he rarely kept for long due to what his roles required. He really had hoped that this relationship would have worked out for Bill. At first it seemed promising as this had been the actor's longest relationship since they broke up; four months with fellow actress Pacificia Northwest, seven months with country singer Gideon Gleeful, and lastly ten months with the pink haired model. He just wanted the actor to be happy. After how hard life had been to him, he deserved to be happy.  "Hollywood hotties breakup over Cipher's sex, lies, and alcohol." He read the headline aloud not even realizing he had slowly made his way to the cashier.   
  
"You think all that stuff is real? The guy seems so nice and personable in all his interviews.  Why would he cheat on the hottest woman alive?" The cashier asked, pulling her customer's attention to her.    
  
"Drugs and alcohol make people do irrational things." Dipper replied with a stock answer, placing his basket on the conveyor belt and emptying its contents to be purchased.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." The girl started ringing his stuff up. "My mom was an alcoholic" She said very openly. "She was a single parent who could barely make ends meet and was still in love with my deadbeat father who was in and out of jail. I think she drank to forget about how bad things were... Bill cipher is rich and famous but do you think he drinks or does drugs to forget about something?"   
  
Dipper paused in his task. He wanted to believe the tabloids were just looking to make money with lies and slander. The Bill Cipher he knew would not do illicit drugs nor drink heavily, at least not any more than recreationally. Perhaps it was just being blown out of proportion.  "that's a very profound thought." he said looking at the girl fully for the first time and realizing he recognized her.    
  
"Dr. Pines?" Apparently she recognized him too.   
  
The young physician filtered though his memory. Tambry Telford,19, had come to the ER last week for a laceration. She had been diagnosed with depression and a suicide risk. After giving her 10 stitches in her arm and seeing other healing cuts and scars it had been apparent to Dipper that the girl also had a penchant for self mutilation, most likely an unhealthy coping mechanism to deal with said depression. "Miss Telford. How are you?" He said carefully not wanting to break patient confidentiality.   
  
"I'm doing ok." She said with a shrug of her shoulders while bagging some of the groceries.    
  
"I am surprised to see you here."  he had referred her to the inpatient mental health department in hopes she would get the treatment she needed in addition to the zoloft he had prescribed. "Did something happen at the facility that made you leave so early? I would be happy to address it with my colleagues there." Making a subconscious decision to purchase the magazine he had still been holding he placed it down on the black belt.   
  
"Nah. I just signed myself out. I couldn't be out of work that long. Bills to pay and whatnot. I'm lucky I even have a full time job and insurance without a college degree ya know?" She double bagged the plastic bag for his heavy items:-milk, peanut butter, canned tuna, and jarred salsa.   
  
"Would you be against seeing someone outpatient?" Dipper asked, scrounging around his messenger bag for a paper and pen.   
  
"Not really." She would do just about anything the man told her to do. Tambry watched as the adorable doctor scribbled something on the note pad he had pulled out. She thought the short, slender, man was incredibly attractive but was sure he was gay and possibly dating the older physician that had worked along side of him in the ER.   
  
"This is a name and number of a local outpatient therapist that I trust and highly recommend. She takes most insurance and is a really nice woman. I promise she will make you feel comfortable and at ease. I also put my work cell on it. Don't hesitate to call if you need medical advice or are thinking about doing anything drastic." He ripped the paper off and handed to the cashier.   
  
Tambry took it, almost getting teary eyed. This man was almost a complete stranger and yet he cared about her well-being. Sure he was a doctor but most of them didn't care about their patients outside the exam room let alone remember their name when they probably saw hundreds of patients. "Thanks." She said genuinely. "I'm glad we bumped into each other, and that I even recognized you after your night out on the town." she gave a little giggle as she finished bagging his stuff.    
  
"Oh." Dipper almost forgot he wore makeup and was dressed in black leather booty shorts, thigh high kitty face socks with matching themed kitty printed vans and cat eared headband, and a skin tight black tee with gold lettering that spelled out 'Fearamyd'. "I just got off work. I'm a part time cocktail waiter at this club" he pointed to the establishment name in his shirt. "I'm only halfway through my residency and it doesn't pay a lot so I work a second job for the supplemental income."   
  
"Oh, and here I thought you had it easy being a doctor. $72.50 is your total." She told him. "Guess you never can judge a book by it's cover. I'm sorry I made assumptions about you."   
  
The young doctor gave the cashier a small smile as he swiped his debit card. "It's fine. I didn't take any offense. Besides it's not bad. Working hard makes me feel productive and I like both my jobs for different reasons."    
  
Tambry handed the shopping bags off to her customer when he finished paying. "One being that the Fearamyd is owned by a hot actor that you maybe have a thing for?"   
  
Dipper blushed taking his groceries. "Bill Cipher owns the Fearamyd? I had no idea." He really didn't. He knew a lot of entertainers frequented the place but he never saw any of them let alone Bill as their was a VIP entrance and the brunette worked the regular patron floor. He was cute but the staff that served the VIP guests were drop dead gorgeous, it wasn't likely he would run into the apparent owner. "Well have a nice night, Miss Telford."   
  
Leaving the store, Dipper walked back to his small apartment trying not to think about the blond man that never completely left his thoughts.


	5. Time Doesn't Heal all Wounds: It Festers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill meet after several years apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a semi long chapter. I condensed two chapters into one because I know we are all ready for these two dorks to come together.
> 
> I made another age change. Nate is younger than Dipper; A late teen.
> 
> Also if I didn't mention it before Veronica Pyre is Pyronica.
> 
> Warnings: Drug use.

With two jobs and a sorta boyfriend it was easy for things to pile up. On his one day off Dipper found himself busy with chores. The television was on and he half paid attention to it as he folded his clothes on the small dining room table that shared space with the living room. Dipper would usually have a movie playing in the background for noise while he cleaned but he had wanted to watch a mid morning talk show because Bill would be on as a guest to talk about his new movie and answer audience questions; a rare event. The actor was already pitching his upcoming film with the show host when Dipper's phone rang.

  
"hey Mabes." he answered when he saw who was calling   
  
"Yo, bro I can't believe I actually got a hold of you." Came his twins voice from the other side of the connection.   
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "You act like I never call you back when in fact I do."   
  
"pfff, like two weeks later and only after I have called you a million times."   
  
"Sorry." Like a mother, Mabel had a gift for making him feel guilty. "I've been busy. life, am I right?"   
  
"I know, I know. But you finally move back to the east coast and in the last year and a half I have only seen you a handful of times." Mabel complained. "I miss my little brother."   
  
"I am only younger by two minutes and yeah I miss you too. But in all fairness you were in Europe for the last six months or so working with that theater group." He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued to fold clothes.   
  
"Well baby I'm back and guess what?" Mabel answered without actually giving Dipper time to guess. "I just landed my first big time job as a costume designer for a Hollywood movie! Isn't that awesome?" her excitement was evident even over the phone.   
  
"That's great sis, congratulations."  He was genuinely happy for her. She had worked hard for this.    
  
"I feel like it's a dream come true. The director even invited everyone over to his mansion for a cast and production party next Friday. A mansion Dipper! We can even bring a guest. So what do you say? Do you want to be my plus one?"   
  
"I dunno Mabel. I'm not much of a party person."   
  
"Ug Dipper. Live a little, man...Do I hear Bill's voice? Is Bill there? Oh my god are you two talking to each other again?" The words all came out in a rush as one sentence.   
  
"Woah Mabes, slow down. Did you drink Mabel Juice or something?" Dipper laughed. "No Bill is not here and still have not talked since the break up. It's just the TV. I am watching an interview Bill is on. I just like to see what he's up to and the sound of his voice is soothing."   
  
"He may one hell of an actor, but we both know his voice is kind of grating and annoying." There was silence on the other end for a moment. "I still don't understand why you broke up with him." She said evenly, sad almost. "You still love him." It wasn't a question.   
  
"I..." Dipper paused in his task of folding a white under shirt, the kind he wore under his scrubs. "Of course I still love him. He was my first. I just...had to live my life without him. After mom and dad died he was all I knew. I guess I needed to find myself and the same went for him. Bill was content to live in my shadow and not really live for himself.  We were too consumed with each other, and so I let him go."   
  
"Bill is going to be at the party." She blurted out. "I think you should go. It would be a good place to reconnect." She cut Dipper off when he went to decline. "I am not saying you have to marry the guy, just talk, maybe even become friends again."   
  
Friends. Could they be friends at least by this point? He had broke Bill's heart. It would at least be a good opportunity to apologize. He picked a piece of string off a shirt and absently started to play with it between his fingers. He could at least see how Bill was doing. Like for real doing, not from magazines, internet articles, and tv interviews. "Can I think about it and get back to you?"   
  
Mabel replied that it was fine. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. Hanging up he took a break from laundry and sat back in his chair to watch the TV. A teenager from the audience was asking Bill about his best kiss. The host reminded the guests that Bill had kissed many actresses for his roles and that he had dated people like Pacifica Northwest, Gideon gleeful, and until recently, Veronica Pyre.   
  
Bill laughed, his smile lighting up his face, visible even over the electronic feed of an unfeeling television. "I'm not going to complain about any of the kisses I've received." The audience laughed along with him. "but my favorite kiss, that's easy. I was fifteen and it was with this boy I had fell in love with without even knowing when it happened. It was the fourth of July and I had found a secluded spot on a pier over the lake. No one had even realized the spot would have a great view of the fireworks. It was beautiful, with the way the explosion of lights reflected in the water, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of the boy besides me. I remember I was so nervous with my heart beat drumming in my chest along to the booms of the fireworks. Leaning in I took a chance and kissed the unsuspecting boy when he looked away from the light display to smile at me. It was messy, awkward, and unskilled." Bill chuckled, remembering the moment with a far away look. "It was my first. It was my favorite."   
  
Dipper felt his heart clench as the tv audience awed. That was their kiss.   
  
"That is so sweet." The host commented.    
  
"Yes, well as with most first loves it didn't last."   
  
"Well I am sure wherever that man is now he is wishing it did."   
  
Again Bill laughed but it was void of of previous warmth, not that anyone except Dipper would notice. He was a good actor after all. "I don't think so. He was the one who broke it off with me."   
  
Grabbing the remote Dipper quickly turned off the tv. He didn't want to see the rest of the interview. Chewing nervously on a nail he wondered if their breakup still wounded Bill that deeply. With a sigh he decided was going to accept Mabel's invitation.    
  


* * *

 Nate couldn't believe his good fortune when the valet service he worked for was hired to man the Hollywood director's party. So many famous men and women tossed their keys to him to park their cars. Not just actors but models and other entertainers too. The young Latino had never seen so many beautiful people in one place aside from the bathing beauties on Venice beach. but the guest list wasn't even what had his blood thrumming in excitement. No. it was the cars. Not counting car shows the eighteen year old had never seen so many beautiful, shiny, metal and fiberglass machines in one place and the best part was that he and his two co-workers got to drive them for a moment as they parked them. The teenager dreamed of cars like most boys his age dreamed of bikini clad women and the next car to come up the gated drive was orgasm inducing. It was a yellow and black Camaro, and not the recent pussy bumblebee  replica, but a solid 1969 muscle car. It looked as new as a freshly minted coin and it's engine rumbled softly like thunder in the distance when it rolled to a stop in front of him.  
  
From the metal beast emerged a golden skinned man, with the face of a god, whom was easily recognizable. Nate wasn't much of a movie buff but he would have had to been raised by wolves, in some remote  cave, to not know who Bill Cipher was. The man had won an Oscar for best actor after  having only been known for three years and was the heart throb for both men and women alike being that he was openly bi-sexual. Nate was strictly into chicks but even he could admit the man was just as gorgeous as the car he drove.   
  
"Your car is incredible." Nate found himself saying as he caught the keys the man tossed to him. "It's in amazing shape too; looks brand new." he was tempted to touch the shiny exterior but stopped himself as he wasn’t sure how Cipher would react.  
  
"You should have seen the thing when I first got it. It was a piece of junk. I had to have the whole engine refinished and the entire interior reupholstered along with a hell of a lot of other work but it was worth it. The things a beauty and when driving, it purrs like a pussycat." Bill looked at his car proudly, it was his favorite.  
  
"I bet."  
  
The blond could tell the kid loved the car as much as he did by the way he was eyeing it up. "Tell ya what, come find me when you are on break we'll take it for a spin around town."  
  
Nate's face lit up. "With you? really?" he had heard Cipher was a genuinely nice guy unlike most entertainers who acted like they were gods among all.  
  
"Sure. What's your name kid?" he held out his hand in greeting  
  
"N-nate, sir" the boy said shaking the other's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Just Bill. No need for formalities." The actor relinquished his hand. "Nice meeting you Nate. Take care of my baby," he said turning to make his way up the staircase to the mansion "and like I said come find me on your break." Jogging up the stairs, Bill figured he could get the kid to drive him home after the party was over and then call him an uber for his return trip. He planned on getting wasted and wouldn’t be in any condition to operate a vehicle.  
  
Opening the double wide doors Bill placed his signature grin on his face. It was fake as the phony fuckers he rolled with these days but it fooled them along with the rest of the world. The further into the belly of the house he roamed the more he was surrounded by bodies looking for attention. He was Bill Cipher after all, the heart of Hollywood and the life of the party. He was personable, witty, and always fun to be around. At least that is what he led people to believe. Where his exterior was as sunny and golden as his skin his inner physc was as cold and dark as a winter's night. He felt none of the exuberance that he projected. In fact he barely felt anything at all. At one point he felt anger and sadness but now even that had faded away into some dark recess. Sure he had moments of emotion but it was mostly  annoyance, irritability, and fear. Like now, for example, he was annoyed that he had to play the game and come to this party when he rather be at the gym thoughtlessly keeping up his perfect body, irritability at being crowded and the focus of so many people's attention, and afraid that any crack in his facade would show the truth of how pathetic he was; that he wasn't worth all the love and adoration that people gave him. Another thing he felt from time to time was desire. Mainly the desire to turn off from himself and forget why he was so dead inside; to feel something, anything.  
  
With a beautiful person on either arm he found just the man he was looking for. "Eightball." removing an arm from around a slender waist he completed the ridiculous series of hand gestures that the candy man was so fond of. Eightball was one of Hollywood's favorite drug suppliers and you could expect to find the heavily tattooed man at most parties. "What have you got for us today big guy?"   
  
"Anything you want Boss." for whatever reason the tall Latino had taken to calling the blond actor by the nick name of boss. "You know me. I got everything." he eyed up the good looking man on Bill's arm, he had a thing for petite pretty males, as he started listing some of his more popular selections. "For today's weed there’s pineapple skunk, blue moonshine, super glue. I got shrooms, oxys, coke, E, bath salts, K2, serotoni... ".  
  
"Woah now. You can stop there. I'm not a junkie-don't want to do anything that will eventually melt my pretty face." Bill laughed. Everyone in Hollywood partied but Bill kept himself away from what he considered hardcore drugs. He preferred to stay in the realm of natural and prescription. Once and awhile he treated himself to Ecstasy or Coke, but none of the new designer drugs nor that which he had to inject. He might indulge a little too often but he didn't see himself as an addict. He often went days without touching anything and could go weeks if he had to. "let's stick with the oxy." that should be enough to get him through this party.  
  
Eightball took a bottle from his stash and gave Bill two pills. "don't drink too much alcohol tonight." he warned as he always did. "they don't mix and I'd rather not have the death of my favorite actor being my fault."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the boys." Bill gave the Latino a wink and popped the pills into his mouth, holding them between his teeth and cheek while looking for a drink to wash them down.  
  
Walking away, Eightball tended to the good looking people Bill had left behind. The blond grabbed a beer off a passing server’s tray and made his way to the balcony for some fresh air; already tired of the stuffy atmosphere indoors after just an hour.  
  
Stepping outside Bill found he wasn't alone. A single figure leaned against the railing and had not yet recognized his presence. The actor took a moment to admire the slender shape of the stranger. It was hard to tell from behind if the person was a shorter man or a woman with narrow hips and thighs and it didn't help that the skinny jeans and slightly fitted red tee were gender neutral. Bill didn't really have a preference but their shape was just bill's type. Dark chocolate curls fell to the nape of the other's neck and they rustled slightly in the breeze. Bill could almost imagine a face turning towards him set with large brown eyes, rosy cheeks and nose, and full lips turned upwards in a soft smile just for him.  He felt his heart tighten for a moment with a suffocating pang when he thought of a past lover.  Silently, he berated himself for thinking of _HIM_. Bill had promised himself the boy would no longer haunt him like this. Sometimes he succeeded, but everyone had moments of weakness. Bill cleared his throat. Soon the brunette would all be forgotten when he laid in another's arms. without even having seen the stranger's face he had already decided he was going to take them to some hotel and fuck them senseless. 

 

His nameless companion’s shoulders jerked in surprise when he realized he wasn’t alone. Bill felt his anticipation spike when the other turned around to face him.

 

“Pinetree?" Bill croaked out, the beer bottle slipping from his hand to shatter against the concrete  and spill it’s fluid over the floor.  He wondered for a moment if Eightball had given him E by accident and the image in front of him was just an unfortunate hallucination. Even so the empathogen wouldn’t have yet had enough time to take effect. “What are you doing here?" His voice was quiet. A mixture of disbelief, pain, and longing.

 

“Mabel invited me.” Dipper gave a small, shy wave and added a “Hi Bill.” in after thought. “So uh..how are you doing?”

 

Bill started at Dipper for a good long moment, saying nothing, his expression stoic. “You don’t get to ask me that.” He shook his head as if to dispel the image in front of him. “After we broke up I tried to tell you how I was doing, but you ignored my every attempt to contact you. I poured my heart and soul into those pathetic messages but you didn’t give a fuck then so why act like you do now?” His volume that started quietly rose to violently loud levels by the time he finished speaking. 

 

“I…” Dipper paused. He had seen Bill mad before but his fury was never directed at him. His heterochromatic gaze was murderous. “I know I have no right to stand before you now after what I did to you. I hurt you...terribly..., but please understand that was never my intention. Even though I broke up with you, you never stopped being important to me. Not a day has gone by that I haven’t missed you.” Dipper wished he could take Bill into his arms and erase the pain from his eyes. “I was hoping after all this time we could be friends, but I see now that it isn’t possible yet. Maybe never. I just wanted to apologize. To let you know how sorry I am. I never meant to cause you so much pain.” To the brunette’s surprise Bill cut him off with a cruel laugh.

 

“I see. So you came to clear your conscience. Well let help you feel better. There is no need to apologize. In fact I should be thanking you. Because you broke up with me I wasn’t tied down  when I made a name for myself; no one to tell me what to do.  Let’s face it, you’re too basic  to have lasted long as my boyfriend in Hollywood. I would have ended up cheating on you and our eventual split would have been so messy and very public. I fuck the most beautiful people on the planet.  lingerie models, actors, and singers are lining up to suck my cock and drink my cum like it’s a drug.”

 

“What this about sucking your cock?” said the pretty boy with his female friend from earlier. He had gone searching  for the actor after having snorted some coke. “If you're looking for someone to do it, I’m willing.” He took Bill’s arm and placed it around his waist.

 

“Me too.” Said the girl, hooking herself onto Bill’s arm. “I’ve always wanted a threesome.” 

 

“Why don’t we make it a whole party, you ever been part of an orgy?” The blond asked of the newcomers who responded enthusiastically. Honestly he didn’t plan on having sex with either of the fame leeches but having an orgy meant he could just watch, without really participating, while keeping up his image and driving the knife further into Dipper’s heart. Fuck him. “As you can see by these gorgeous people on my arms I am better off without you. Now, please excuse me, as there is a sex party expected of me and blunts to be smoked.”

 

Dipper started at the empty space long after Bill and his companions had left. Internally he tried to make sense out of what had just happened but the pain in his chest overwhelmed all reasoning skills. Taking deep breaths he willed the tears away that had already been forming in his worried eyes. With a shuddering sigh the brunette went to look for his sister.

 

He had left her a good forty minutes ago when they had arrived and as to be expected she was not where he had left her when he instantly went to the balcony to calm his anxiety of crowds and to formulate his conversation with Bill. It took a good ten minutes, and a lot of weaving groups of glamorous people, to find his twin. Mabel had a beer in her hand and was talking to a the gorgeous actress, Pacifica Northwest. The blond was just as good looking in real life as she was on the silver screen and photographs, not that Dipper noticed.

 

“Sorry.” Dipper said instantly cutting between Mabel and Pacifica conversation. “Mabes I think I am going to go home, this just isn’t my scene.” He found himself wishing he hadn’t picked Mabel up so they could drive together. “Do you want me to give you money for an uber or do you want to leave with me?”

 

“The party just started.” Pacifica said smoothly, eyeing the short brunette up with distaste. She was just getting to know the costume designer and was really hoping to add the girl to her small list of genuine friends, something hard to come by in Hollywood. No way was she letting this shrimp take her opportunity away. “She is not leaving, Mabel I’ll drive you home later.”

 

In a moment of brotherly protectiveness Dipper forgot about his emotional anguish. “I’d prefer her not to go home with a stranger, especially one who has been drinking.” Dipper said motioning to the cocktail glass in her hand with a clear liquid-probably vodka. He didn’t want Mabel hanging with someone who drank straight liquor.

 

Dipper was taken back when the blond had the audacity to snort at him. “It’s water, asshole.”

 

“Pacifica doesn’t drink.” Mabel said, with a hand to Dipper’s arm. It was common knowledge that the actress never drank or did drugs, but she knew her twin didn’t obsess over the tabloids unless it had to do with Bill.

 

“Oh.” Dipper said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of embarrassment. “Sorry.I...I just assumed…”

 

“That because I come from a famous acting family with known alcohol dependence and drug abuse that I must be the same way? Not everybody in Hollywood is an addict. Besides I have seen what they can do first hand. I have seen how it rips people apart from the inside and destroys families.” Pacifica flicked her long hair behind her shoulder with a huff. “Who are you anyway?”

 

Mabel had been looking from Pacifica to Dipper with a nervous smile on her face. “Pacifica this is my awesome, cute, funny, smart, twin brother I was telling you about. His name is Mason but we call him Dipper. And Dipper, in case you haven’t figured it out this beautiful blond is non other than the super talented actress Pacifica Northwest.”

 

“Dipper? Mason?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes. “As in Pinetree?” He looked a little older but she thought he looked familiar. Bill had shown her pictures of the brunette before.

 

“How do you know my nick…” Dipper’s words were cut off when the blond slapped him hard across the face.

 

Mabel instantly went to her brother’s side. “Dipper, are you ok?” She whipped her head around to look at Pacifica. She was ready to berate her new friend but paused when the her expression held both anger and sadness. It looked like Pacifica could cry. What the hell was going on? “Pacifica?”

 

“You are the person who destroyed Bill. And Don’t you dare look at me with that innocent look, you are a wretched person. No. You know what? you don’t deserve to even be considered a person. You're a monster, a cruel creature who steals the hearts of others just to make up for not having one themselves. ” Pacifica tried to keep her voice down as several people had looked over when she slapped the man.

 

“Pacifica!” Mabel warned. 

 

“You don’t know what your talking about.” Dipper said rubbing his cheek. The girl had a decent arm and her attack had hurt. He was sure it would leave a mark. “I just saw him and he doing just fine without me. Better than ever, in fact.” His tone of voice bleed venom and pain.

 

“You spoke to him?” Pacifica looked enraged and Mabel moved to stand between them should a fight break out. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to punches being thrown. “Are you trying to ruin his life; to hurt him? Haven’t you done that enough already?”

 

“You have no idea what I have done for him. What I have sacrificed.” Dipper felt his lip quivering. “Forget it, I don’t need this.” Turning around, to walk away, he noted that several people were recording the scene. Putting his hand to his forehead he kept his gaze down and tried to hide his face.

 

“Hold on.” Mabel said, grabbing his arm as he made to leave. “Let me get my stuff and I’ll leave with you.”

 

“It’s ok Mabes.” He shook her hand off, his chest aching as he held back sobs. “You stay and have fun. I just kind of want to be alone anyway.”

 

“Ok.” Mabel said quietly. She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him. The brunette girl was surprised when she turned around and saw Pacifica was still there. Pacifica had silent tears to match the boy she had just made cry. “What the heck just happened?” She asked the actress. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Pacifica said and she rarely apologized. I know he is your brother and that you love him but you have no idea how badly he broke Bill’s heart.”

 

“If it’s anything like he was for the month I saw him, after we graduated, then I think I can imagine it. Bill was pretty messed up after they split and I was kind of the middleman between them...I just kind of thought things got better after he left to film his movie. I mean he started dating you three months later. You know Billcifica and all, you guys were a fan favorite couple.”

 

“I would have loved to been able to heal him, but I couldn’t. I was with him, in the beginning, and knew how much he was hurting. He was a nice guy and we became quick friends. He poured his heart out to me and I listened and encouraged him to try and contact Dipper. When that didn’t work I tried to get him to move on by dating me. I loved him as a friend so why not as a lover? We realized quickly we were better off as friends, that and he wasn’t over your brother. From there things just got worse and worse. The honest, free spirit, bright, over emotional” she laughed sadly at this “Bill I knew slowly closed off, and that fire in him turned off to be replaced with something artificial; like the difference between light from the sun and a light bulb.” Pacifica let Mabel hug her in a comforting embrace. “Your such a nice girl. Here you are comforting me after I just insulted your beloved twin. I just don’t understand how someone you say is so good can do something so horrible. I suppose I’m not being fair. Why should Dipper have to stay in a relationship with Bill if he didn’t love him any longer?”

 

Mabel rubbed her friends back. She really seemed concerned for Bill and honestly after hearing Pacifica’s story she was now too. “That’s the weird thing. I don’t think Dipper ever stopped loving Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	6. Giving In To Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are too hard to say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some fun notes I wanted to add here but am too tired to remember. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut 
> 
> also this chapter is badly edited.

 

Bill tapped his fingers on the lacquered table top anxiously. With his other hand he rubbed the thigh of a sexy server sitting on his lap. His thoughts were drowned out by the loud music of the club and the chatter from “Teeth”, his agent, flirting with the server taking a seat on him.  He was jonesing a for a fix but had emptied his supply in the last few weeks.  Eightball had promised to meet him in twenty, but that was half an hour ago. Then again it sounded like his phone call had interrupted some fun the tall Latino was having with one of his boy whores and he was probably making Bill wait as punishment. There were probably half a dozen suppliers in the club at any given moment, but they were amateurs and Bill didn’t trust whatever they were pushing. 

 

Tossing back the rest of his second martini, Bill scanned the first floor from his leather perch on the top level of the club. There was a fad a few years back for rich actors to invest in clubs and so Bill had made his on the top few floors of a pyramid top skyrise. There were three floors. The main level was free entrance for public use. The second floor was for paid bottle service and the top floor was guestlist and VIP only. The second floor looked down on the first floor and the top level could see both. His place was popular with both the general public and the wealthy and so it was always busy. Tonight though it seemed extra crowded and that is why he wondered if what he saw was true or if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. After all he had been unable to get the brunette out of his head since last seeing him at the party. Even the drugs didn’t completely make him forget about the brown eyes and parted pink lips. He was tired of thinking about the stupid man and had tried to convince himself he didn’t ever want to see the little shit again, but in the moment he wanted just the opposite. Huh, he was wearing a staff tee shirt too. Well didn’t that make things convenient. 

 

“Xanthar.” Bill snapped his fingers at his friend/bodyguard, getting the  behemoth’s attention. “Do you see that server down there near the bar on the east side?”

 

The large black man leaned over Bill, and the hired help, in the booth to get a better look. “The tiny thing with the curly brown hair and booty shorts?” He asked, looking for confirmation.

 

“Yeah that’s the one. His name is Mason Pines. Tell the first floor manager I want him to serve my table and to bring a tequila tray.”

 

“I can get that for you Bill.” Said the redheaded server, leaning her head back to rest it on his shoulder to look up at him.

 

“No thanks, sweetheart. I won’t be needing your services anymore for the night.” Bill patted the outside of her thigh letting her know to get off of him.

 

“Oh, Ok.” Said the girl with a slight frown. She was one of Bill’s favorites and wasn’t used to being dismissed by him. However she knew what she was hired for so she slid off his lap to flirt with other famous patrons. 

 

Teeth slapped his legs. “You can come sit on my lap baby.”

 

“Sure thing.” At least she could count on the agent for some good tips. His large teeth were a little unsettling however. She often wondered if he lost all of his pearly whites in an accident and was given dentures too big for his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Dipper could tell he was being checked out as he collected the empty glasses from a table. He didn’t mind as the eyes wandered over the skin tight black staff tee, black booty shorts atop ripped fishnet stockings and a pair of sparkly red chucks that he wore. He used to hate his short height and scrawny body but Bill had taught him to not only accept, but embrace himself as he was. As it turned out gay men and straight girls both thought he was adorable and was tipped well by both at the club when he showed off his assets.

 

“Are you a doctor?” the man asked and Dipper wondered if the guy just recognized him from the ER . Dipper however could not place the patron as anything but a stranger. “Because you just cured my erectile dysfunction.” his friend gave him a highfive for his ingenuity.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes but laughed at the joke anyway. “Did you come up with that on your own or did you just google pick up lines on your phone?”

 

“Oh burn.” said the friend “I think he’s basically saying you're dumb.” 

 

The cocktail waiter shook his head at the two men. “Can I get you guys anything else?” Dipper asked.

 

“Yeah, you.” Said the first man.

 

“Sorry, I’m not on the menu.”

 

“Pitty.” Said the man with a lopsided, drunk grin. “We gotta get going, but first let me give you yer tip.” He held up a twenty for Dipper to take but shoved it down his own pants when the server tried to reach for it. “Go ahead get yer money love doctor.”

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow but gave in. He was getting his money, damn it. Placing the tray, full of glassware, on the table he pulled the man closer by the band of his pants and plunged his hand under the fabric. 

 

“That’s it cutie, search around for it.”

 

“Mason Pines.” Came the familiar voice of the floor manager.

 

_ Shit _ , Dipper thought, yanking his hand out of the man’s pants. Could he get in trouble for this? It was a club for crying out loud and he had seen way more inappropriate things go down between workers and customers. At least he got his tip. “Mr. Kryptos! I was...It wasn’t..” 

 

“Quit your blabbering.” Said the manager as the men behind Dipper walked away. “I just got word you were requested by a patron in the VIP room.”

 

“Me.” Dipper asked incredulously. The servers on the VIP lounge were gorgeous and many worked here just for money in between modeling jobs. Sure he was cute but his looks couldn’t compare to the top level staff. 

 

“Yes, you. What are you, deaf?” Kryptos shoved a full tray in his hands. “He wants this too. Go to the gold table, it’s the only one up there-the rest are black, you can’t miss it. Now get going.”

 

Dipper climbed the two flights of the employee staircase and, having forgot the rumor the cashier told him about the identity of the club owner, tried to imagine who would have requested his services. the VIP lounge was crowded,but  luckily the brunette spotted the table even without being able to clearly see it’s guests. “Hi.” Dipper said, keeping his eyes on the table as he set the tray down. “You uh, you requested me?” He looked up into the familiar honey and electric blue gaze. This had to be a mistake.

 

“I did.” Dipper looked ready to bolt and so Bill grabbed his wrist. “Sit with me.” 

 

The brunette let himself be pulled into the booth. It was empty of anyone besides them since Bill had sent the others away. Dipper looked down at his hands nervously until fingers settled under his chin to tilt his head up. “Why are you acting so shy and frightened? Is it too much to be around a past lover.”

 

Dipper searched Bill’s face and wondered if his features were always so hard and sharp. He couldn’t help but reach out and try to smooth the rough lines between his gathered eyebrows. His expression softened a bit. “You weren’t exactly kind to me the last time we met.” 

 

Bill covered the hand caressing his face with his own. Oh how he had missed the way Dipper’s delicate fingers would trace his contours. “You weren’t exactly kind when you broke my heart.”

 

“I’m sorry.” the young physician whispered out. 

 

“Sorry for hurting me or sorry for breaking up with me? Do you wish you could go back in time and have stayed with me?” 

 

The brunette shook his head no, some of the silver glitter he had sprayed into his hair, shaking loose onto his shoulders. “Our choices make us who we are. I don’t regret what I did.”

 

The actor took Dipper’s hand from his face with a snort. “Of course you don’t.” why would Pinetree regret breaking it off from some loser; some punk ass kid who barely passed high school and was as dumb as a rock? Dipper was intelligent, witty, beautiful and was doing something meaningful with his life. Why would he want to spend his life with someone like Bill? 

“So what are you doing here anyway? Did you drop out of Medical school, or do you work here to pick up people to fuck?”

 

The physician toyed with his fingers in his lap already missing the feel of Bill’s skin under his touch. “I work here for extra money while I finish up my residency. I’ll be done in another year and a half.”

 

“Why not just date another doctor to be your sugar daddy?” Bill couldn’t help but look at Dipper’s lips. They were pink, glossed, and inviting. 

 

“I’m actually seeing my collaborating physician from the ER. He wanted me to move in with him and help me financially but we aren’t exactly dating and I don’t want to be indebted to him.”

 

“So you’re just using him as a fuck buddy?”

 

Dipper chuckled. “You still have a mouth on you.”

 

Bill hummed. “A mouth with many talents.” He leaned down to whisper into Dipper’s ear. “A mouth that used to make you whimper when it was locked around your cock.”

 

A heat flushed through Dipper at Bill’s words and the hot breath on his ear. “You c-called me up here to serve, so how about I make your drink. Tequila shot right?” Dipper poured the amber spirit into a small glass and then held it out to Bill.

 

“You first.” The blond said.

 

“I’m not really supposed to because I’m working.” Dipper said matter o factly.

 

“Always playing by the rules.” Bill laughed. “Lucky for me, rules are different on the top level. The servers here are more of entertainers. You’re expected to drink and flirt with the patron paying for you time.” 

 

“Oh. Well in that case…”

 

“And I want you to lick the salt from my neck.” Bill grinned.

 

Dipper just started at the actor for a minute but then picked up the salt shaker to spill the granules in the juncture between Bill’s neck and shoulder. Placing the shaker back on the tray he took a deep breath and downed the harsh liquid. The blond laughed as he sputtered for a moment and then had his breath caught in his throat when Dipper slowly licked the salt from his skin. Was it possible that one person’s tongue could feel better than anyone else’s. He hadn’t felt this aroused since...well..the last time he was with Pinetree. 

 

“My turn.” Bill said as Dipper sucked the juice from the lime wedge, a sight that made Bill’s cock twitch. “Body shot.”

 

“What is this, college?” Dipper laughed, the liquor warming his belly. He didn’t really drink and was a bit of a light weight. 

 

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t go to college. Maybe that’s why I want to do it now.” That and he wanted to see the pale skin of Dipper’s stomach. 

 

“Oh, you’re being serious.” Dipper said, feeling an excited anticipation stir in his pelvic area. “It’s going to cost you more.” He joked, trying to make fun of the situation. 

 

Bill took out a hundred dollar bill and slipped it into the smaller man’s shorts, his fingers ghosting the smooth skin just above Dipper’s genitals. “I think that should cover it.”

 

“Yeah.” the brunette said dumbly, shifting to move the tray out of the way before climbing on the gold table. Plenty of people had paid for shots off Dipper’s body  before but it always felt stupid and made him laugh. This time, as he lifted shirt, he could help but feel nervous arousal.  He was already thin but he sucked in his stomach to make a perfect bowl for the alcohol.

 

Coming around the front of the table, the actor placed himself between the waiter’s dangling legs. He  had never seen anything as tantalizing as the scene laid out before him. Dipper on a table, with his ribs jutting out and his milky belly expressed, looking at him as he waited for Bill to taste him. “Open up.” He requested, taking a lime wedge and placing it before Dipper’s mouth. Bill almost growled hungrily when those pink lips parted to accept the citrus fruit. Next Bill sprinkled the salt on the dip of Pinetree’s neck, between his collarbones. Finally he poured a generous amount of tequila in the hollow of the pale belly; the coldness making Dipper squeak from behind the lime. Gripping the smaller man’s hips he leaned down and lapped at the liquor with his tongue before creating a suction with his lips around Dipper’s belly button and drinking down the rest of the acrid spirit. Not caring at all that they were in a public place Bill slid his tongue up Dipper’s belly, between his ribs, over his scrunched up shirt and to his chest where he salaciously licked the salt clean from the skin. With one body pressed up against the other’s like it was he could feel Dipper’s growing erection. It felt empowering to know he still had a physical effect over the other man. Nosing along the server’s neck and then jaw he came up to bite the lime from Dipper’s mouth. 

 

Unable to stop himself the brunette wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. The fruit was easily discarded in favor of a heated kiss. The actor slid his tongue along the seam of Dipper’s lips and he easily opened wide to accept the other’s wet muscle. They both tasted of liquor and it was a new experience that they seemed eager to share in. Neither male left any part untasted and their tongues met again and again as lost lovers reunited. 

 

“I want you.” Bill said huskily when they broke apart for air. 

 

“I’m not done with my shift.”

 

“I own the fucking place, consider it part of your job to come down to my car and have sex with me.”

 

Dipper had barely agreed when Bill pulled him off the table to make their way out of the club. Their exit was hindered by mutual groping and kissing as they pushed each other against the wall now and then for short make out sessions. Eventually they made it to the parking garage with only having bumped into a handful of employees or other people. Giggling like high schoolers, sneaking out of school to have sex, they made it to the black SUV-one of the many vehicle’s Bill owned. Pushed up against the escalade, the blond could barely get the keys out of his pocket with the way Dipper was pressed up against him and locking his lips in place with hungry nips. Finding his key fob Bill set off the panic button before pushing the correct one that unlocked the door. 

 

They separated only long enough to climb into the car. As soon as Bill shut the door behind him Dipper climbed in Bill’s lap and pulled his yellow tee shirt over his head and then just a quickly discarded his own so that both of their top halves were naked. 

 

“So eager.” Bill managed as Dipper kissed his way down his chest. When they were younger the brunette never would have been so forward. Even though he enjoyed sex Dipper would never initiate it.

 

“Shut up.” Dipper shot out with a deepened blush across his cheeks, getting on his knees to take off Bill’s socks and shoes. Next he worked on removing Bill’s pants and underwear, licking his lips at the sight of Bill’s dick when he pulled the fabric from dark hips and past strong legs. Standing as best he could in the car Dipper hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

 

“Leave the fishnets on.” The blond requested. 

 

“How are we going to have sex with the stockings on?” Dipper asked but complied nonetheless. Pulling only his shorts off. 

 

Bill was pleased to find Dipper wasn’t wearing any underwear. Reaching forward he grabbed the netted stockings and tore a large hole in the crotch, splitting it further up the middle of his the pale man’s ass. “That’s how.” He responded, rather pleased with himself as Dipper settled back in his lap to resume the consuming kisses. Bill wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, holding him close and trapping their erections between them. Even with being held so tightly they soon found movements that caused their arousal to grind together with electric friction.

 

“Bill.” Dipper whined out, tearing his lips away from the other’s mouth. “I won’t last much longer like this. Do you have any condoms?” He asked breathlessly, small whimpers escaping him as they undulated their hips in a sensual dance.

 

“I don’t want to use a condom.” Bill said, mouthing Dipper’s almost non existent adams apple. “I use one with everyone else. I want to feel your internal flesh on my naked cock.” He moaned when Dipper snapped their hips together hard.

 

“As good as that sounds you have been with too many people. No condom, no sex.” It pained Dipper to say it. He wanted nothing more than Bill in him without a barrier. He wanted to feel the cum burst inside him when the dark man orgasmed.

 

Hooking an arm around the smaller man's waist, Bill dipped him back to open and reach into the console. Fishing around his fingers pulled out a row of condoms and tossed them aside when they weren't the ones he wanted. Reaching in again he pulled out another strip; lubricated. Assuming their previous position, Bill tore a condom off the strip with his teeth and discarded the rest carelessly onto the floor of the car. Being that the blond had such a large supply of rubbers Dipper realized just how many people his ex was involved with sexually and he felt a small pang of jealously that he was no longer special to Bill in that regard.    
  
Dipper shoved it aside as he took the rolled up protection from dark fingers. "Let me put it on you." Sliding once more to his knees he took the actor's large cock in his hand and unrolled the condom just enough to cover the tip. Looking up at Bill, the brunette placed his lips just under the ridge of the head and slowly sunk down to the base of the man's dick. The taste combination of latex and lube wasn't very pleasant but Dipper figured it was a sexy way to put on the condom. he knew it had turned Bill on by the way he played with his curls and the rumbling moan that didn't quite escape his closed mouth.    
  
"When did you learn that trick?" Bill asked huskily as the physician climbed back in his lap. "and since when could you deep-throat?" he rested his hands on pale hips.   
  
"Learned them both in college." Dipper replied as he raised himself on his knee and guided the other's cock to his hole-accessible from the tear in his fishnet stockings. "I dated a sex therapist major, taught me a lot of things."   
  
Gripping his Pinetree's hips possessively Bill rocked his hips up with bruising force and simultaneously pulled Dipper down, entering the other fully in one go. He released an extremely perverse moan, in response to the tightness around him, and didn't care that the brunettes cry of pleasure was mixed with pain. He was going to stop Dipper to properly stretch him but had been too angry after his confession. It should have been him experimenting with Pinetree and teaching him new tricks. Every single sexual first that Dipper had done should have been with him. His smooth milky skin was supposed to untouched by anyone but Bill. He had convinced himself that he didn't need Dipper after he broke his heart, but right now being inside him, he was reminded of what he had missed. Most of his life had been hell but the times with Pinetree were heaven.  He was an addict and the small, alabaster, body was his drug; he never needed anything like he needed this. Gripping the brunette tight and shoving into him mercilessly, he clung to him like a dying man to life.   
  
In the past sex with Bill had always been sweet and gentle. It wasn't rushed and the blond would fully worship his body with tentative touches and kisses before pushing inside. They didn't fuck, they made love. Presently, Bill was rough. His fingers pulled at his hair, dug into Dipper's skin and his kisses were full of teeth, leaving red marks from where he sucked harshly. Currently he bit into his shoulder making the brunette throw his head back with a pleased cry. The golden man took the opportunity nip at his exposed throat, abusing his insides with pounding, steady strokes but damn it all if it didn't feel so good. Dipper had never thought he would be one to mix pain with pleasure but he found himself dropping forcefully to meet the other's lap. His prostate had never been so stimulated and it was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. Drawn out moans and high pitched keens erupted from his throat in a loud appreciative manner that was usual for him. Both of them had changed in many ways but, with their bodies grinding together desperately, it appeared their passion for each other had not.   
  
Flipping their positions, Bill pinned Dipper onto his back-clipping the brunettes head against the handle pocket with an audible thunk, not that either acknowledged it. Though Bill did grip the thin thighs and pulled them an inch or two away from the door. He gave Dipper one last kiss, pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them a fraction longer, and propped himself back on his haunches, his blond crown brushing the ceiling of the SUV. Placing the physicians slender legs over his broad shoulders he continued to pound away at the hot ass. He growled appreciably down at the alabaster body beneath him,  Dipper's arms were over his head, hands pushing against the door to keep his head from being bucked into it. His deep brown eyes didn't look away shyly like they would have in the past. Instead they wandered Bill's body with evident lust as it gyrated into him, his muscles expanding and contracting under the dark skin. Dipper's pink lips were parted to allow panting breaths and his frail rib-cage presented beautifully, with deep inhales, as he arched his back periodically at exceptionally good thrusts. The smaller man's balls were tight and his pretty cock was a perfect shade of red against the plaster white of his skin that peeked through the black criss cross of fishnetting hugging his lower abdomen.  Bill was confident he could man the man come undone by slamming his prostate alone but the weeping dick, bouncing from his harsh movements, was too lovely to ignore.   
  
"B-ill", Dipper cried brokenly when his arousal was gripped tightly, a teasing thumb smearing precum over the head from the leaking tip. It was too much. With just another few jerks of Bill's talented hand he closed his eyes and let his orgasm overtake him.   
  
The brunettes muscles spasming around him as he arched was the last push Bill needed to reach his peak. With a few last thrusts he emptied himself and then collapsed on top of his lover. He was heavy, but not heavy that Dipper would need to push him off.    
  
They were quiet as they basked in the afterglow. Bill rested his head on the bony chest listening to the rapid heart beat that slowly subsided to normalcy while the other traced shapes into his shoulders with brushing touches.    
  
"So what now?" Dipper asked, breaking the comfortable silence.   
  
"You can take the rest of the night off. I'll make sure you get paid for a full shift." he didn't bother moving from his spot and opted for playing with one of Dipper's nipples.   
  
"Feels nice." Dipper commented offhandedly. "But I mean what about us? Was...was this just a one time thing?"    
  
Instead of answering Bill propped himself up on his elbows and started sucking the nipple he had been teasing with his fingers.    
  
The physician's breath hitched when the blond rolled his sensitive nub between his teeth, his tongue lapping at the tiny hard peak. He felt Bill's semi full length growing hard inside him once again. he pushed the actor's shoulders. They needed to have a conversation but at very least a new condom.  "Bill come on. I need an answer. I kinda sorta have a boyfriend and I just cheated on him. Are we going to keep doing this or are we done?"   
  
Bill pulled out of Dipper with a wet squelch and sat up. He groaned softly, it physically hurt to leave that warmth. "Do you want it to be done?" He asked working on removing the soiled protection.    
  
Already sitting up Dipper pulled his knees to his chest, not at all looking old enough to have a doctorates degree. He had missed Bill horribly. But this man was not the person he had fell in love with. He looked like him, smelled like him, tasted like him but his actions and words were those of a stranger. And yet, he still wanted to make it work. "No." He answered quietly, staring at the back of the pilot seat in front of him.   
  
Like a jerk, the actor opened the car door and tossed the used, tied off, condom  onto the the concrete floor of the parking garage before slamming the door shut again. Startled, Dipper looked over at him. "Me neither." Bill said as he started to redress, slipping into his underwear. "My initial plan was to fuck you a couple times tonight and then send you packing." He didn't miss the glare Pinetree shot at him-If looks could kill. "But now that I've had another taste I just can't let you go. I.." He looked over at Dipper as he finished dressing, the brunette was also putting his clothes back on. "I can't promise how things will turn out though, you've hurt me too bad to trust my heart to you. At this point it would just be causal fucking."   
  
Dipper chewed on his lips as he thought it over. Bill didn't say eventually they couldn't be more. "I think I'm ok with that." he said pulling on his shirt, the last article of clothing left aside from his shoes, and met the blond's hetero-chromatic gaze.    
  
"Good, then it's a deal." Bill pulled the smaller man onto his lap again for more kisses but Dipper turned his head. Undiscouraged Bill nibbled on an earlobe, wrapping his arms around the petite form.    
  
"However if you don't want to wear a condom we have to be exclusive and you have to get blood work done to make sure you don't have any communicable diseases." Dipper couldn't help but tilt his head as Bill moved onto mouthing his neck.   
  
"commun-i-what?" the blond breathed into a wet spot of skin he had just sucked, making the young physician shiver.   
  
"STD's" Dipper supplied, his voice pitching when Bill bit him. "I can get tested too." He offered just to be fair, but he had used protection every time aside from his previous relationship with the actor.    
  
"So exclusive and blood work, are those the only stipulations to rail you bare?" Dipper turned to face him and nodded. "Any where we can get our blood drawn now?"   
  
"No." The brunette answered and then leaned in to kiss the other's mouth, a reward for a agreeing to his terms. He didn't want to share Bill with anyone else. "But I have a rare two days off tomorrow and the next day from both jobs. If you want you can stay over and we can get our labs done early. I know a guy who can have the results back to us in a few hours. By tomorrow after noon we could be having sex unhindered." he kissed a line up the actor's sharp jaw. "What do you say?"   
  
Bill fisted his hands in Dipper's curls and pulled his face back to his. "That is a trick question, we both know there is really only one answer to that." he captured the other's lips in a forceful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. Let me know what you think.


	7. Over Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys re-familiarize with each other again...at very least, their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I caught up to my pre-written chapters. Updates probably won't be as close together as they once were. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut.

 

After two days of almost non stop sex, stopping only to eat and bathe-which resulted in shower fucking, Dipper and Bill were temporarily sated and laid tangled up in each other's arms, talking idly with reruns of Ghost Harassers playing in the background. Bill toyed with the brown curls whose owner laid atop his chest, the brunette's fingers ghosting up and down his ribs in an almost ticklish manner.    
  
"I should probably get going soon." The actor said regretfully without making any attempt of getting up. "I have an early flight in the morning."   
  
"Stay for a little longer?" Dipper asked, lifting his cheek from the the tan pectoral to kiss the underside of Bill's angular jaw. "I've missed you so much." He pressed his lips along the golden jaw line a few more times, one of his hands traveling to caress a strong outer thigh. "It's barely seven. let's order Chinese. We can eat together and maybe have sex one more time before you have to go."   
  
"Food and fucking, you sure do know the way to a man's heart Pinetree." the blond cooed, abandoning messy curls in favor of trailing down either side of the pale spine, his fingers splaying to give the smaller man's rump a good squeeze upon reaching it. "Are you sure you're not too sore?" he captured his lovers mouth in a wet kiss, instantly pushing his tongue past Dipper's teeth. Bill had tried to be gentle but his pent up anger with the man manifested in punishingly rough kisses and thrusts that left Dipper's milky white  body covered in rouge red love bites and purple bruises from abusive hips and possessive finger tips. He desired the other in his life but that didn't mean he could so easily forgive and forget what the man did to him. Broken hearts are not so simple to piece back together.   
  
"A little," the physician said truthfully when their kiss broke. He pecked the other's lips and rolled his naked hips, pulling a pleased noise from his lover. "But not enough to not want you inside me..." he kissed his way to Bill's ear where he sucked the lobe, momentarily pulling it with his teeth. "your pulsing cock, hitting my prostate and pumping me full of your hot cum."    
  
Bill shivered under the smaller man as he pictured his naughty words, his large hands gripping the slender waist as the brunette sat up. "Such a dirty doctor." He reveled in the smooth skin as he circled his thumbs into the porclein white flesh. Forget dinner. I want to eat you." he rocked his pelvic up, making Dipper release an odd sound that was half giggle and half keen.    
  
Twisting his body, Dipper leaned over and grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table situated near the couch they rested on. Taking full advantage of the position, Bill slapped his butt cheek hard enough to sting.  "Let me at least call our order in before you molest me. Kung pao chicken with white rice still your go to?" he asked, already dialing his favorite Chinese restaurant.    
  
"Yeah. Ask for it extra spicy. You know I like it hot." Reaching up the blond played with Dipper's pink nipples, alternating between pinching and lightly massaging them with his fingertips as the other called the restaurant.   
  
It only took a few minutes for the ER doctor to call in the order but it seemed a daunting task, what with Bill's touch moving from his nipples and down the flat expanse of his belly to grab his freshly hard cock. The sensitive genital flesh was over stimulated from repeated orgasms and Dipper had to bite back a pleasurable whine while he finished up his phone call.    
  
"forty five minutes for delivery, they are busy tonight." the brunette said breathlessly, pushing his hips into Bill's hold, being able to enjoy the warm tingling sensation with out reserve. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" Dipper took Bill's throbbing member into his hands and copied the administrations being performed to his own person.   
  
"Mmmm." The actor hummed in thought, basking in touch that radiated pleasure through his body. "I think I'm going to eat you out and then bang you into oblivion."    
  
Dipper squeaked when he suddenly found himself on his back with Bill looming over him looking all the part of a devilishly handsome demon ready to consume him. He didn't care what the man did to him as long as he was here with him. "Please do." lifting his arms high above his head, he exposed himself fully for the taking. Bill licked his lips at the sight. "I'm yours to do with whatever you wish."   
  
A half hour later they were once again cleaning themselves off after earth shattering orgasm when the door bell chimed.   
  
"They're early." Dipper surmised, grabbing the knee length, white, silk robe and wrapping it around his still trembling body. It read "Dr. Dipper, MD" over the left breast, a gag gig from his sister upon graduation but it was comfortable all the same.    
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Dipper tried to manage the mess as he made his way to open the door. "How much do  I..." the brunette paused mid sentence, his mouth hanging open slightly, as he finally realized who was standing in front of him was not who he was expecting. "Oh!" he stepped out into the hall and carefully closed the door behind him. "Owen, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked, trying to discreetly pull his robe to cover the more obvious love marks. It didn't escape the older man's notice.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after you didn't show up for our date and then didn't answer any of my phone calls or texts." Owen, Dipper's collaborating physician and acting boyfriend, looked the brunette up and down with a worried expression.    
  
"We had plans? shit! We had plans." How could he have forgotten? "I'm sorry. I was distracted and forgot. I've been really busy and didn't check my phone. I mean, I heard it going off but I was indisposed and haven't been able to check my messages yet..."   
  
"Mason, You're rambling. You only do that when you're nervous. Did something happen? You look like you were attacked."   
  
Dipper laughed. The sound was unusually high pitched and forced. "Nervous, I'm not nervous." Of course his voice took the opportunity to crack at the last word. He was an adult, why did that still happen sometimes? "I wasn't attacked. N-nothing like that."    
  
Owen gave his resident a skeptical look. "But something did happen." It wasn't a question. "Why don't we go inside and talk about it?" he guested to the apartment door."   
  
"Talk, yes." Dipper pushed himself against the closed entrance and blocked the graying haired man from going any further. "Your right. We need to talk. But right now isn't a very good time. How-How about after work tomorrow?"    
  
Owen was a patient man. An understanding man. He trusted Mason, they performed life saving procedures together, after all. "As long as you are well, which apparently you are, then of course. Our conversation and whatever you need to tell me can wait until tomorrow."   
  
Dipper felt his tension drain a way and relief flooded his chest. He should had broke up with Owen before he committed himself to having sex with Bill-several times over but what was done could not be undone. Owen was a good man and didn't deserve to be cheated on but at least Dipper could break up with him the proper way; in person, with a full explanation, and without the fissure that was Bill present. The older physician leaned in for a kiss and Dipper didn't deny him. Only their lips never connected. Owen paused and looked at something above Dipper's head. The resident was about to question it when he felt arms snake around him from behind and a wet kiss was left on his neck, just below the hollow of his ear.   
  
"I'd ask where the food is but," Bill looked the middle aged man up and down with a sneer. "something tells me this isn't the delivery man."   
  
The mixture of betrayal and disbelief twisting Owen's features, dug a knife into Dipper's heart. he may not be in love with the older man but he did love and respect him. "Bill please go back inside."   
  
"No." The jealousy in Bill's voice was evident. he purposely slid his hand up the silk robe to the brunette's chest. Finding the opening between the folds of fabric, he slipped in to play with a nipple. Dipper tried to pull away but the actor refused to let him escape.   
  
"Clearly you are sleeping with this man." Owen said carefully, watching how the blond fondled his resident unabashedly. "I understand you may have been coerced by your star struck obsession with Cipher, but I am willing to forgive you and work things out if you can promise me this was just a one time thing to full-fill what was an obvious fantasy of yours."   
  
"Owen, I...Bill, please." Dipper begged, when his crotch was cusped, though if the request was to stop or continue, none of the small party was quite sure.   
  
"A one time thing?" Bill found himself livid at the idea that the brunette wanted him to cease and desist, that he cared what this other man thought. A man, that his Pinetree had some type of romantic relationship with. "No I think not. I fucked this sweet little thing countless times over the last two days. Kept him so busy he couldn't even get out of the bed to answer his phone. I made him scream my name and suck my dick. He was so good at it too, moaned around it like it was the best thing he ever tasted. Swallowed my cum like a greedy little whore. Do you really think he'd want to go back to you when he's lived his fantasy, as you put it? Please, it's like comparing tarnished silver to gold." The entire length of his speech he continued massage Dipper's genitals, making the smaller man whine and writhe against him.    
  
It was evident the ill effect Bill's words had on Owen. He looked hurt and embarrassed. This was not how Dipper foresaw his split from the physician he so greatly admired "Bill. stop it! Let me go." Dipper struggled in vain to remove himself the other's hold.   
  
"Perhaps you should do as Mason asks." The older gentleman took a step closer, taking note of the many bruises that littered Dipper's body, the gap in his robe widening as he thrashed, and ready to defend his resident need be.   
  
"Oh, I've been doing what this little poppet has requested. I have been a slave to his whims. He has asked for it hard and fast and I have obliged." With one arm securing Dipper to him he snuck a hand under his robe, inserting a finger between the other's cheeks and plunging into the warm hole. "he begged for me to wreck him over and over and so I did. Even now my cum is dripping out his ass, his hole twitching around my finger; his body wordlessly speaking to me, asking me for more."   
  
A small moan escaped Dipper's lips at the administrations to his overly sensitive sweet spot. Mortified, he started crying and gave up on trying to leave Bill's hold. "I am so sorry Owen. T-this is not h-how I expected it to happen. I-I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
Owen gawked at the salacious  scene in front of him. Even though the young doctor was visibly uncomfortable with the situation  his body was responding to the actor of it's own accord. He had known Dipper hadn't wanted to label their relationship, but they had been exclusive and he had hoped the younger man would warm up to the idea of being an official couple. It was clear now that wasn't going to happen. "I see. Obviously I am the one that has trespassed on something private and I should not have dropped by unannounced. Mason, I will see you at work tomorrow."    
  
Dipper called out to the physician's retreating form and stopped only when he disappeared into the elevator, changing places with the delivery person, carrying a white take out bag with a yellow smiley face printed on it.   
  
Realizing Dipper's robe had mostly fallen open, exposing too much of his body, Bill turned him around and shoved him back into the apartment. He didn't want anyone else seeing what was meant only for him. Taking his wallet out of his pocket he handed the Asian man a hundred dollar bill and passed it over in the place of taking the package. "Keep the change."   
  
The man looked at the money in disbelief. The balance had only been twenty-some dollars. "Thanks. I am a big fan of your work by the way."   
  
Bill nodded, not in the mood for this but plastered a fake smile on his face regardless. "Always nice to meet a fan, well see you later." Or not. Turning around he gave the man a half hearted wave and returned to Dipper whom gave him a glare as he placed the food on the kitchen island. The brunette was no longer actively crying but his eyes were watery and tears still streaked his cheeks. It pained Bill to see him so sad but angered him that it was over another man. "Don't give me that look. You are the one who wanted to be exclusive. You were going to have to break up with him anyway." Bill crossed his arms and leaned against the counter."   
  
Dipper took a few steps closer to the actor so that there was little space between them. "Yes, but not like that.  Did you have to be so cruel?  He didn't deserve to find out about us that way. Owen is a good man whom I respect and work with closely almost everyday. Did you see him? He was heartbroken." his hands and arms moved frantically through empty air, emphasizing his flustered agitation.    
  
The blond grabbed Dipper's wrists, to keep from being hit by the flailing limbs, and pulled him flush to his body. "But you're so good at it; breaking hearts, why are you upset?" he whispered into the other's ear, his hands traveling to rest on bony hips.   
  
Dipper shivered at the warm breath that tickled him pleasantly. "That's not fair."  He shoved at Bill's bare chest indignantly, but without enough force to push him away. he would never push him away, not again. "I'm not out to intentionally hurt anyone."   
  
"And yet here we are." Bill ran his hands up the brunette's silk clad back, the fabric soft under his fingertips. "I don't see what you saw in him anyway. He is an ugly old man who shouldn't have been chasing someone as young as you anyhow. Pedo."   
  
"We are both consenting adults. He is only eighteen years my senior and just because he isn't drop dead gorgeous, like you, doesn't mean he is ugly. Besides, looks aren't everything." The doctor practically purred under the blonds touch, the tension draining from his body. He never could stay mad at the actor for long.   
  
"No." Said Bill bitterly, finally letting Dipper go from his hold and moving away. "There is always prestige and social status as well." The old familiar pain, of not being good enough for the accomplished man in front of him, clawed into his heart. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything. His skin began to itch and he had a sudden urge for a fix.   
  
"What?" Asked Dipper, confused, following Bill into the living room where he began to fully re-dress himself. "Are you leaving?"    
  
"Yes." the actor didn't even look up at Dipper from his task of putting on his socks and shoes.   
  
"I...I thought we were going to eat dinner together." The brunette crossed his arms, hugging himself. He didn't want Bill to leave just yet. "And have sex again." he said, trying to entice the other. The last romp hurt a bit but he was willing to do it again to hold on a little longer.   
  
"I've lost my appetite." He didn't elaborate for which. Bill stood and pulled his shirt on.    
  
Why the sudden change? "Are you upset with me, did I do something?" Dipper chewed his lower lip and looked at the hard wood floor, feeling a heaviness wash over him.   
  
Bill slipped his arms through his jacket and collected his phone and keys. "I rather not talk about it."   
  
"Are we ok? Can you at least tell me that." He looked up at Bill when he made his way over.   
  
"Sure, we're ok." He cradled Dipper's jaw for a moment, letting his thumb graze over a round cheek, before pulling one of his curls and releasing it to let it bounce back into place. he'd already given up on trying to quit the man. Bill couldn't stay away if he tried. "But I really should get home. I have to pack up before my flight."   
  
Dipper nodded. "When will I see you again?"   
  
Bill shrugged "I'll be away filming on location, for about a month, so a couple weeks? I'll call you when I get back and we can hang." leaning down and pulling Dipper close he gave the man one last lingering kiss. Breaking apart he looked at the face he so adored. Bill loved him and wanted so badly to say it but afraid of not hearing the words reciprocated he instead said the only other thought in his mind. "You're so beautiful. I don't deserve you." he didn't then and he didn't now.    
  
"Don't be stupid" Dipper said walking Bill the short distance to the door with a blush dusting his cheeks.    
  
"I may be an actor PineTree but you can't ask me to be something I'm not." the blond gave his lover a wink and left him behind.   
  
Dipper shook his head and went back into the kitchen, placing the Chinese food in the fridge. Like Bill, he was no longer hungry. Standing idle for a moment he decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. It been an exhausting two days and didn't end on the best note but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset.    
  
Undressing and stepping into the shower, Dipper reflected that the the actor wasn't quite who he used to be and their relationship wasn't under the most ideal circumstances but he had Bill back and that was all that mattered at the moment. Sorting things out with Owen in the morning put a damper on his happiness but he would deal with that tomorrow. For now he just wanted to take pleasure in the warm water hitting his body, melting away his achy muscles, and reminisce about how he got so sore in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le me know if you liked it. Comments give me life and I am not to proud to beg. I'm on my knees here.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter was sweet enough, but the angst comes full on in Chapter two.
> 
> Also I know nothing about jail and bail and all that so, while I did some research, I don't know how accurate Bill's deal was. Any way sorry if it's wonky, but I'm not changing anything as it did what I wanted it to.
> 
> So this was supposed to be a one shot but it sort of got out of hand. I only have about half of it written but I am going to post once a week until I am either caught up or finished. We are looking at this to be 9-11 chapters. Some will be loner than others due to pacing.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I am a greedy bitch for comments.


End file.
